


The First Day of the Rest of Her (His) Life

by The_Uninspired



Series: Queerin' up Naruto one au at a time [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Coming Out, Dai's A+ Parenting but unironically, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Parent-Child Relationship, Questioning, Sort Of, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transitioning, although she (he) doesn't understand it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Uninspired/pseuds/The_Uninspired
Summary: "Hey dad?" Gai asked, trying to act like she hadn’t spent all day at the academy trying to figure out how to ask the question."Yes, my wonderful daughter?" Dai prompted."Is there a way to not be a girl?"
Relationships: Maito Dai | Might Duy & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Queerin' up Naruto one au at a time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	The First Day of the Rest of Her (His) Life

**Author's Note:**

> CW: young kid who doesn't understand their own dysphoria trying their best to express it, she/her pronouns used for a baby binary trans guy who hasn't yet realized she would prefer he/him.

“Hey dad?” Gai asked, trying to act like she hadn’t spent all day at the academy trying to figure out how to ask the question.

“Yes, my wonderful daughter?” Dai prompted, smiling down at her from under his big bushy mustache. Gai winced a bit. Maybe she shouldn’t… but no! This was why she needed to ask! She would ask her father about this and if she didn’t, she would do a hundred pushups during lunch tomorrow. No- two hundred! This was really important!

“So there are all kinds of cool ninja techniques, right?” Gai asked. “Like henges and transformations and stuff. And weird medical jutsu that grow back your organs and stuff.”

Dai chuckled. “Well, I think only the great Lady Tsunade could manage that last one. But yes! Throughout history many dedicated, intelligent, creative kunoichi and shinobi have invented different techniques to do many different things.” Her father looked at her warmly. “What sort of technique are you curious about?”

“I was just wondering if…” Gai took a few deep breaths and tried to will her heart to slow down before it ran away without her. She avoided her father’s eyes and clenched her fists. She was Maito Gai, daugh- _child_ of Maito Dai. She could do this. “Is there a way to not be a girl? I mean, I know I’m a girl, duh, but maybe there’s a way to, you know, avoid some of it, like the growing up part. Some of my friends are starting to do it and I just really really don’t want to, it’s not what I’m supposed to- I mean…” Gai ran out of breath and courage and her words dried up. She gasped for breath a few times and then dared to glance up at her father through her heavy black fringe.

Dai was looking at her seriously, almost frowning. “Why don’t you want to?” He asked.

Gai stuffed down the instinct to run away and forced herself to face the question head on. Or try, anyways. “I just don’t want it. I don’t want to look like that. I’m not supposed to. I want to…” She flushed with embarrassment. “I want to look like the other boys, you know. I do now, but if I don’t… I mean, I won’t soon.” She frowned. “I don’t want that.”

Her father was still watching her with big, steady eyes. “And it isn’t because of something a boy said to you? Or a girl?”

Gai puffed up her chest. “No! Never! Who cares what they think anyway?”

Dai frowned. “And it’s not because you think there’s anything wrong with being a girl, right? I’ve always taught you, girls are just like boys, except that they’re the only ones brave enough to do the hardest job of all.”

“Yeah, I know.” Gai grumbled. “There’s nothing wrong with that. There’s nothing wrong with Rin for being a girl. It’s fine. I just… don’t want it.”

“…Okay.”

Gai whipped around to face her father suspiciously. “Okay?”

He smiled at her, finally looking like his normal self. “Yeah, okay Gai. If that’s what you want, I’ll help you figure out how.”

Gai leapt into the air and whooped. “Really?!”

Dai grabbed her in his arms and spun her around. “Of course my perfect- my perfect child. My sweet Gai.” He kissed her head. Then he put her back on the ground and ruffled her hair. “And that means only one thing. We need to go to the library!”

Even the library couldn’t dampen Gai’s spirits. She cheered and ran circles around her father all the way there.

She didn’t know what was going to happen next, but it felt like she’d finally taken the first exciting step of the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago, when I was where Gai is here- starting to admit what I wanted but not sure what it meant exactly or what to do with that information. It was cathartic then, and reading it is cathartic now :)


End file.
